Fuser assemblies, xerographic apparatuses, and methods of fusing toner on media are disclosed.
In a typical xerographic printing process, toner images are formed on media, and then the toner is heated to fuse the toner on the media. One process used for thermal fusing toner onto media uses a fuser including a pressure roll, a fuser roll and a fuser belt positioned between these rolls. During operation, a medium with a toner image is fed to a nip between the pressure and fuser rolls, and the pressure roll presses the medium onto the heated fuser belt to fuse the toner onto the medium.
It would be desirable to provide fuser assemblies including fuser belts that can be used to print media of different widths efficiently.